Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a remote control device and, more specifically, to a remote control device with a directional mode indicator.
2. Description of the Background
Virtually every consumer electronic (CE) device sold today comes with its own remote control. As a result, it is not uncommon for households to have as many as three different remote control devices to control separate CE devices on the living room coffee table, thus introducing clutter and confusion as to the remote control that controls each particular CE device. The home electronics industry has responded to consumer frustrations with the introduction of universal remote devices. A universal remote control can be xe2x80x9ctaughtxe2x80x9d to take the place of all of the individual remote controls, thus allowing reduction of the number of remote controls per household to one.
Even though using a universal remote control has many advantages, it, at the same time, introduces new problems. For one, it is difficult to determine the current mode of operation of the universal remote control merely by visual inspection. In addition, once the mode of operation is determined, a sequence of buttons must be pressed to change the mode of operation of the remote control to that of another CE device. Thus, there is a need for a remote control in which the mode of operation may be more easily changed.
Another significant problem with universal remote controls is that no feedback is given to the user to identify the source of transmittal problems between the remote control and the CE device such as a weak remote control signal, low battery power, an incorrect mode of operation, a malfunctioning set-top box, and other such problems. Thus, there exists a need for a feedback device that indicates the mode of operation of the remote control whenever the buttons of the remote control are pressed to assist in diagnosing the source of transmittal problems. Further, there exits a need for a remote control having a feedback device that indicates weak signal strength and/or low battery power.
In addition, many remote control users also find it frustrating to have to press a button or tap an LCD screen on the remote control that cannot be seen in a dark room in order to light the remote control""s buttons. Further, pressing a random button or randomly tapping the LCD screen in the dark may trigger a remote control function that the user did not intend. Thus, there exists a need for a remote control having illumination whenever the remote control is moved or picked up.
Advanced technophile users demand the functionality of universal remote control devices to become increasingly more sophisticated. For example, an experienced technical user may wish to do as much as the user can with a single remote control device. In addition, a home electronics maven might wish to be visually or audibly alerted to incoming telephone calls, or to a favorite television show starting, from the mobile remote control independent of the typically immobile set-top box or other CE device, which may be off when such an event occurs, thereby causing the user to miss that event. In addition, some advanced consumers may appreciate having the means to save and retrieve individualized settings of each CE device and/or their user profile from their remote control instead of having to use the set-top box to access these individualized settings and user profiles.
The present invention is directed to a remote control device including a processor and a motion detector in communication with the processor. The device also includes at least one input device in communication with the processor and a directional mode indicator in communication with the processor, the directional mode indicator for indicating the mode of operation of the device based on a signal generated by the motion detector.
The present invention represents a substantial advance over prior remote control devices. The present invention has the advantage that the remote control device can indicate the mode of operation of the device based on tilting of the device.